


Drunk on love

by romanogersotp



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunk on love, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Natasha and Steve fonduing, romanogers - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8190434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanogersotp/pseuds/romanogersotp
Summary: Natasha wants to discover more of her dear friend andconsiders whether or not she should trick him into bed.The way he reacts takes her by surprise.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership of any characters used.

The night began like it usually did in the Avengers tower. It began with one of Tony Stark’s countless parties. The rest of the Avengers had to a start been bothered by it. The loud noises, the drinking and dancing. It wasn’t at all what they wanted to get home to late a Tuesday night after being away on a mission. Eventually, they all got used to it. They simply hid away into their own small apartments, ignoring the noises the best they could. One who wasn’t used to it however was Natasha Romanoff. You may think that she would be the one who was least bothered by it since she knew how to party, but when it came to Tony Stark’s parties; she simply couldn’t ignore it. Tonight, she had simply decided to actually attend the party instead of complaining about it all night long. She put on one of her many dresses, grabbed a pair of high heels and checked her makeup and hair in the mirror one last time before she left her apartment. She figured she could as well be drinking all night long instead of sitting in her apartment, unable to sleep. She took the elevator to the right floor, taking a deep breath as the doors opened. The floor was crowded with people. People she had never seen of course. Tony Stark rarely invited the same guests. Guests meaning the same _girls_. She stepped out of the elevator, glancing out over the crowd but didn’t see any familiar faces. Instead, she glanced to the left, seeing some familiar bottles and she sat down by the bar. Someone gave her a drink immediately and she nodded, smiling a little. Natasha grabbed the dry martini, taking a sip.

“It has been a while since you attended one of these parties, Romanoff.” A voice said before sitting down in the chair next to her. She smirked a little, recognising his voice immediately. “I’m surprised to actually see you here, Rogers. You don’t seem like the guy who likes to party.” She said. Steve gave her a smile. “You’re right. I’m not.” He said before ordering a drink. “I’m here to drink actually.” He said before looking over at her drink. “So are you I believe.” He said. Natasha raised a brow, looking at him suspiciously. “I thought you couldn’t get drunk, Rogers.” She said and he nodded. “I can’t, Romanoff.” He simply answered, taking a sip of the beer he had ordered. “But trying wouldn’t hurt, would it?” He said, giving her a smile. Natasha tilted her head a bit to the right as she glanced at him, letting her fiery red hair fall down over her right collarbone.

As Natasha sat there, staring at the soldier, a thought came to mind. She studied his face as he glanced out over the crowd. She couldn’t deny her attraction to him. Let’s face it, it’s hard not to be attracted to a good looking man like Steve Rogers. His tall and muscular figure, his blonde hair and his deep blue eyes. Steve and Natasha had gotten to know each other quite well during the few years. Steve had Natasha’s complete trust. They were good friends, really good friends. If the definition of really good friends are friends that occasionally flirt, then that’s what they were. Still, they had left it at that. Not backing nor taking a step forward. Natasha however, was bored of staying still. She wanted to explore more of her friend, to see more, _feel more_.

“Natasha?” Steve suddenly said and Natasha came back to reality. She raised her eyebrows a bit as he looked at her. “Deep in thought?” He asked and she nodded, taking another sip of her drink. “It would be interesting to know what hides in that mind of yours.” Steve suddenly said and Natasha couldn’t help but to give him her signature smirk. “Why would I possibly tell you that?” She asked, raising a brow. Steve shrugged his shoulders a little, not too quick, making the act look a bit sexy. “Because you want to?” He said before he crinkled his nose in a cute way, shaking her head at that, thinking he was absolutely wrong when he actually was absolutely right. Natasha smiled at his expression. “Do you want me to want you to?” She thought, unable to take her eyes off his handsome face. Natasha felt the thoughts flew through her mind. She wanted him to explore her mind, but why stop at her mind? She wanted him to explore more than that. Much more.

Steve and Natasha spent the rest of the night, drinking and talking. Everything was so simple between the two of them. Peaceful. There was never any uncomfortable or awkward moments. At the beginning of the night, Natasha’s thoughts of wanting to explore more of this handsome soldier had faded a bit. She simply couldn’t be that selfish, could she? If she tried anything, it could very well end their friendship. She definitely didn’t want that. But as the night passed by and the drinks became more, it was hard to not go back to those thoughts. Especially since Steve hadn’t left her side or stopped talking to her all night. The hours went by and Natasha figured she better head back to her place before she actually did start something. She didn’t trust herself after so many drinks. “I think I better head back to my apartment. It’s getting late.” She told Steve who gave her a soft smile. “I should get going too. It won’t be any fun left here while you leave anyway.” He said. “I’ll walk with you.” He added and Natasha nodded, not minding the company at all.

The worst part of walking alone with Steve in the Avengers tower wasn’t the actual walking, but the elevator. Standing right next to him, only him, was hard. She wanted to throw herself at him, kiss him deeply and feel his big hands over her skin. Somehow, she managed to stop herself from doing that, and all the other thoughts that decided to enter her mind. As they reached Natasha’s apartment, she unlocked her door, before facing Steve. “Thanks for walking me back and for making one of Tony’s parties a little fun for once.” She said, making Steve laugh softly. “Anytime.” He said, giving her his usual smile. Natasha looked into his blue eyes, considering the thought she had had on her mind all night again. Her eyes moved down to his lips for just a second before she met his eyes again. She was tempted, extremely tempted, but she couldn’t. “Sweet dreams, Rogers.” She said, just about to turn around and walk into her place as Steve grabbed her arm. She looked back into his eyes for just a second before his lips pressed onto her own. She took a quick breath, a bit surprised by it but quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing him a little closer. Steve pushed her to the wall, deepening the kiss as his hands found her cheeks and her hair. His tongue entered her mouth, twisting with her own and a small moan escaped her lips. Steve’s hands travelled down from her cheek, massaging her breast a little. Natasha was a bit surprised. She had always thought Steve was the kind of man to blush right after a little kiss but there was clearly a side of him that she hadn’t discovered yet. Though she was dying to.

Natasha grabbed Steve’s shirt, dragging him with her into her apartment as she smashed the door shut after them. Natasha’s hands travelled all over Steve’s body as he carried her up. Natasha managed to kick off her high heels and wrapped her legs around his waist. She kissed him back with just as much passion, surprised over what a good kisser he actually was. They had only kissed once before, and he wasn’t exactly prepared for it that time. She guessed he’d come with lots of surprises tonight, and she was absolutely right.

When they reached the bedroom, Steve laid down on the bed with Natasha pinned under him. Their breaths were quick, just like their hands. Steve let his hands trace down Natasha’s waist to her knees before he slowly let them travel beneath her dress, squeezing her thighs. He let her lips rest for a few seconds, giving them both a chance to breathe as he started kissing her neck, sucking gently on her smooth skin. Natasha moaned softly, letting her hands slip under his shirt, feeling his abs and skin. Steve managed to drag of his shirt and Natasha’s eyes glanced over his bare chest for a few seconds before his lips met hers again. Steve’s hands moved up from her thighs and grabbed a hold of her dress, ripping it apart. Natasha gasped against his lips, opening her eyes again to look at him. Steve threw the now broken dress aside as his blue eyes traced over her body as if he was to remember every single part of it. He kissed her neck again, tracing the kisses down to her collarbones as he gently took off her bra. Without a moment of hesitation, Steve took one of Natasha’s erected nipples in his mouth, sucking on it as his hand gently massaged her other breast.

Natasha felt her breath hitching as he sucked on her nipple and she breathed quickly, feeling one of Steve’s hands slowly run down her waist. His lips soon followed and he traced kisses over her stomach, stopping now and then to suck a little on her skin. His lips eventually travelled to her scar on her lower belly. He stopped for a second before giving the scar a light kiss before his fingertips slowly ran over it. Natasha shivered and bit her lower lip. “Steve..” She found herself mumbling as she looked down at him. He looked up at her face and gave her his boyish grin before he grabbed her thongs, ripping them apart as well. Steve’s hands found Natasha’s thighs and he gently spread her legs, starting to place kisses on her inner thighs. Steve’s thumb suddenly found her clit and Natasha moaned softly as he started massaging it, letting two of his fingers enter her wetness. “Oh my god, Steve..” She mumbled, as he hit all the good spots. He continued the act for a while, letting his fingers explore her as his thumb circulated over her clit. Natasha’s moans got louder and her legs started to shake a bit. Steve smirked at her reaction, taking out his fingers and let his tongue find her wet folds instead as his hands pushed her legs aside a little wider. He licked over her clit a few more times before he let his tongue enter her wetness, licking around her walls. Natasha grabbed the sheets, holding on tightly as she wrapped her feet around Steve’s neck, pressing him down a little further.

It didn’t take long until Natasha came, screaming his name as her breaths got uneven. She milked his face with her juices that Steve eagerly swallowed as much of as possible. When he was done licking up the rest, he slowly kissed her thighs again, giving Natasha a chance to come down from her high. When she had, he slowly started kissing her lips again, sharing her sweet taste. Natasha moved her body against his a bit as they kissed, feeling his big bulge against her thigh. Her hands travelled down to his belt and her quick fingers managed to unbuckle it. Steve helped her out, dragging off his jeans before his boxers followed soon after. Natasha looked down at his big member, again surprised by him. Not that she had imagined anything differently though. She gave him a smirk and he gave her a confident smile that he surely deserved before he kissed her lips again in the same passionate way he had done all night. “Natasha..” He suddenly mumbled against her lips. He pulled away from her lips a little so he could look at her face and into her green emerald eyes. “You’re so beautiful.” He whispered softly, making Natasha get goosebumps all over her skin. She looked into his blue eyes for a few seconds more before she cupped his cheek, kissing him more softly. She felt how the kisses slowly changed. They were still as good, but it was as if all of that attraction and lust changed to something else. _Lust_ changed to _love_.

Steve slid his big member into her wetness and Natasha moaned at the pleasing burn. Steve moaned as well, almost whimpering a bit as he was fully seated inside of her and began thrusting. It started out slow and gentle before he speeded it up. Natasha met his every thrust, feeling her breaths get quicker again as their bodies moved as one. Steve’s name slipped between Natasha’s lips over and over, making Steve more exited. He started thrusting harder and deeper, making Natasha moan louder. He kissed her lips, letting her loud moans escape into his mouth. He grabbed Natasha’s hand, moving it down to her own clit, making her rub it herself as he continued thrusting into her. He twisted his fingers together with her other hand as he caressed her tongue with his.

After Natasha’s light caressing of her own clit and Steve’s deep thrusts, she came again. Her juices milked his cock as her walls tightened hard around him. Natasha screamed in pleasure as Steve moaned loudly at the feeling of her tight walls. It only took a few seconds before he came inside of her. “Natasha!” He cried out, whimpering at the feeling. Natasha’s body shook a bit as she was high on pleasure and she grabbed Steve’s hand tighter. Both of them breathed quickly and Natasha shivered at the feeling of their juices mixing together inside of her. Steve soon stopped coming and he pulled out of her as Natasha whimpered at the loss of him. He laid down right next to her, still holding her hand in a tight grip.

Natasha waited a few seconds as her breaths were still uneven before she let out a soft chuckle. She turned her head, looking at Steve who greeted her with a smile. “Why didn’t we do that earlier?” Natasha asked between her breaths and Steve just shook his head. “I have no idea.” He said, chuckling a bit. Natasha turned to her side, watching the soldier right next to her. “Oh god, I’m so drunk.” Steve said with a soft chuckle. “I thought you couldn’t get drunk?” She said, a bit confused. “I can.” He said, turning his face to look at her. His big blue eyes were unusually visible in the dark room and staring into them made her heart beat faster. Natasha studied his face as his lips broke out into a big smile.

“Drunk on love.” He said.

 

_Steve Rogers was surely a man full of surprises._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading & I hope you enjoyed it!  
> I sure did, heheh


End file.
